


Do Not Disturb

by anythingbutplatonic



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Caught in the Act, Humour, Liv needs therapy, Office Blowjobs, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/pseuds/anythingbutplatonic
Summary: It’s a very slow day at the office. Aaron and Robert find an unorthodox way of keeping themselves occupied.





	Do Not Disturb

“I don’t think I have  _ever_  had a work day that’s been this slow,” Aaron groaned, his forehead coming to rest on his desk with a dull  _thunk_. “Where is everyone?”

Opposite him, having been flicking bits of paper across the portacabin with a rubber band for the last twenty minutes, Robert shrugged. “Dunno. Maybe there’s been a nationwide throw a sickie day that we don’t know about.”

Aaron groaned again, straightening up and scrubbing a hand across his face. “This is doing my ‘ead in, Rob. We can’t just sit here staring into space for,” he glanced up at the clock on the wall, the one that currently read ten past one, “three and a half more hours. The phone hasn’t gone once since nine. I told Ellis to sack it off at eleven since there was no point in ‘im bumming around here with nothing to do.” 

“I could make us another brew?” Robert suggested, already half-way out of his chair to the small kettle they kept in the corner of the cabin. “I think Jimmy left some chocolate biscuits in here too, we could get stuck into those and blame it on mice if he says anything.”

“Nah, ta,” Aaron refused. “If I ‘ave another cuppa I’ll be swimmin’ in it, and then I’ll keep ya up all night.”

“Suit yourself,” Robert replied, his hand already in the biscuit tin. He reached for a bourbon cream and popped it in his mouth, chewing with satisfaction. There was a bit of chocolate left on his upper lip, and Aaron felt the urge to lick his thumb and rub it off, or kiss it away, reaching up onto his toes to close the height differential between them before putting his lips to his husband’s, a slow steady kiss that would taste like chocolate and the bitter aftertaste of the espresso he’d downed that morning, half-asleep and needing the extra boost of energy.

Fat lot of good that did, though. The place was dead, the silence broken by the ticking of the clock and the occasional hum of the little fridge and the  _twang_  of elastic as Robert slingshotted various items across the room. 

“Ya know,” Aaron started slowly, “there  _is_  something we could do to pass the time in ‘ere.” He stretched himself out in his chair, feeling the muscles in his back and shoulders groan as he lifted his hips, spreading his thighs - and leaving nothing to the imagination as he watched Robert’s eyebrows rise, his mouth drop open slightly, and his eyes alight from across the small space.

“We’re all alone in here,” he continued. “The place is like a graveyard. No-one’s gonna come in here now,” he breathed, licking his bottom lip, his eyes never leaving his husband’s, who had now gone pink around the ears and high on his cheekbones. “’cept you, if you play your cards right.”

Robert muttered an expletive under his breath - and then he was across the room, his large hands coming to rest firmly on the armrests of Aaron’s chair as he fastened his mouth on his in a hungry, open kiss, hot and wet and eager like a man starving. Aaron responded in kind, correct in his assumption that his husband would taste like chocolate and espresso, his cologne filling his nose where the top two buttons of Robert’s shirt were undone, showing a small expanse of smooth, light gold skin. He wanted to put his mouth there, to lick it and taste the sweat and fresh scent of grapefruit shower gel, the one he’d used that very morning before coming in to work. 

He pulled away, nosing at Robert’s open collar with deep, panting breaths, inhaling the smell of him. Above him, Robert moaned, no doubt feeling the sharp scrape of Aaron’s stubble against his skin and loving it; in return, Robert moved his lips to Aaron’s throat, nibbling at the sensitive patch of skin just below his ear, then biting down hard enough to make him jump and fist his hands in Robert’s shirt, pulling the material till it stretched. Another button popped open, revealing more of his husband’s skin; but his jacket was in the way, and Aaron kissed him deeply again as he moved to shove it from his shoulders, Robert helping with the last few tugs before chucking it onto the floor somewhere behind him. 

“You,” Aaron panted, kissing him roughly, one hand coming up to cup his jaw lightly, “you, on your knees,  _now_.”

He was almost at full hardness, had been getting there ever since the initial thought had crossed his mind; now he wanted Robert, in front of him, between his legs, buried in the crease between his thigh and hip. He wanted to feel his breath on his sensitive skin and his fingers cutting bruises into his thighs from holding on so tight it hurt, but in the  _best_  way possible.

“So  _demanding,_ Mr Sugden,” Robert muttered, a smirk on his lips, but did as Aaron had told him regardless, his hand already unbuckling his belt and pulling down the zipper on his jeans. 

“Oi,” Aaron replied, as Robert’s hand found the outline of him in his underwear, hot and heavy in his husband’s palm, and he hissed through his teeth as he pouted, “That’s Sugden- _Dingle_  to ya.” 

Robert looked up at him through his eyelashes, a cheeky grin on his face. His lips were red as roses from kissing, his eyes dark with want. “Sorry,” he said slowly, “my mistake.”

And then, before he’d even registered it, he’d pulled down his underwear in one swift motion and sank his mouth over him, swallowing him whole and making Aaron shout out in sudden, intense pleasure. 

Every time was like the first time, he thought, cupping a palm over his eyes and letting his teeth sink into his bottom lip as Robert sucked and licked with the kind of eagerness he’d never tire of receiving. His breath came out in short, sharp blows, tiny whimpers escaping his throat and echoing in the ghostly empty cabin. 

The hand that wasn’t covering his eyes reached down to fist in his husband’s hair, the fine blond strands soft as silk between his fingers, and the dull ache in his scalp only seemed to spur Robert on. He pulled back till only the very tip of him rested against Robert’s lips, giving tiny kitten licks all around the swollen head, enough to make Aaron moan,  _really_  moan, his head rolling back and his eyes going up to the ceiling.

“Oi! Why aren’t you two answering your -  _oh, sweet Jesus!”_

The door of the cabin banged open just as Aaron’s back arched off the chair, his eyes flying open in horror as he saw Liv,  _his little sister, Liv_ , standing there mortified with her eyes screwed up and her mouth in a line of pure disgust. 

Aaron sat up so violently that it sent Robert careening to the floor, hastily trying to fix his shirt and wipe his mouth as Aaron gathered the open flaps of his trousers and tried to make himself look decent.

In front of his  _little sister_. Who had just seen him with his underwear around his ankles being given a blowjob by his husband.

_Oh, please let a car come through here and kill me right now_.

“Liv!” he sputtered, hands fumbling to re-fasten his jeans. “Liv, what the h-why are you  _here_?”

“And why didn’t you  _knock_?” Robert squeaked from his crouched position on the floor. He seemed too frozen with horror to do anything, and Aaron didn’t blame him. 

“I  _tried_ , idiots, your phones were switched off!” she exclaimed, still refusing to open her eyes. “And now I had to see - see  _this_! You’re supposed to be working! And ya give me grief for slacking off on my physics homework.”

“Well, it was a really slow day,” Robert offered by way of an explanation, which was a rather pathetic one, Aaron reckoned. 

Liv glowered. “I am going to need  _so much_  therapy. And you’re paying for all of it.”

And with that she banged out the door again, slamming it on its hinges as she stomped off, shaking her head over and over again, like a dog trying to rid its ears of water.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written feb 3rd 2019
> 
> come find me on tumblr: robertssvgden


End file.
